There are a number of different input devices that interface with computing devices. These devices provide a mechanism for which a user can interact with a computer. Some of these input devices include remote controls, game controllers, mice, presenting devices, etc. Current input devices can perform one or more tasks for interfacing with a computer. These tasks include moving a cursor, selecting an icon, scrolling through a window, playing media files, and traversing through presentation slides.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.